Her Daughter's Circumstances
by Lilliee-chan
Summary: He's mean, yet nice. He makes me angry, yet he makes me smile. He's handsome, yet I despise him. Why? Because he's the only guy who has made me feel so confused, so lost, so messed up. Ever since he entered my life, my life has become a total havoc.


**Author's note: **Konnichiwa…It's Lilliee-chan! This was something I did when I was bored. I know I should be updating my current stories but I just had an urge to write and the idea wouldn't go away. Anyway, if people like it, I'll add more chapters.

OTL. I don't know what I'm writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Kare Kano.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>NOT BETA-CHECKED. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito Kurosaki.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just another say at school. Sakura smiled as she bowed down to her homeroom teacher, handing him the student list. The teacher thanked her, and Sakura returned her seat.<p>

Sakura Arima, was the top student of this school. She had straight silky black hair and pale white skin. Some described her as the 'Asian' Snow White; "..with hair as dark as night and skin as white as snow..." Her height was average for a girl, and her weight Sakura did not want anyone to know. Sakura might seem delicate, but she knew kendo and a bit of karate from her father. Her father, Soichiro Arima was one of the most famous detective police in the district. He was a handsome man, earning respect of everyone. Her mother, Yukino Arima, was a beautiful woman. She was smart, cunning and sly; even her father could not match her cunning skills.

Not only did Sakura have the looks, but she also had the brains. Sakura was the top student, always scoring first place in every exam. Sakura gazed the the window, admiring the flowers. Soon, class started and in walked a new student.

''Student, we have a new student today. Please treat him well."

Sakura Arima glanced up from her table. Her dark eyes stared at the new student as he walked in.

He was tall, for a guy. He had dark brown hair, with golden amber eyes. Sakura stared at his eyes. It was a mixture of orange, and gold that gave her a feeling of warmness. He was handsome and the new student smiled as he stood beside the teacher.

The teacher wrote his name on the blackboard.

Kaito Kurosaki.

Sakura watched as he walked to his allocated seat, next to Sakura's. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Arima. I'm the Representative for this class." She smiled sweetly, causing the boys around them to blush.

Kaito looked at Sakura, and then laughed cockily at her. Sakura tilted her head but went back to concentrating on the lecture. There was a mock test tomorrow, and Sakura needed to take notes. Of course, she had her parents, Yukino and Soichiro to help her, but Sakura didn't want to burden them.

She glanced at Kaito, who wasn't taking down any notes. Instead, he was just staring at Sakura. Sakura felt uneasy, and looked at Kaito.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, smiling. Kaito stared into her eyes.

"Do you always act this nice?"

Sakura's body flinched for a moment, although it was hardly noticeable.

The bell rang.

Kaito got out of his seat and walked past Sakura, who was still sitting down. "Heh, you can't fool me."

* * *

><p><span>Kaito's POV;<span>

I waited outside the door. This would be my new school for the rest of my high school education. He glanced around the hallway. It seemed alright. Pity, it doesn't seem that entertaining. He looked at the teacher and he gestured Kaito to enter. Kaito nodded and went inside the classroom. He spotted a very pretty looking girl. She had black hair and matching dark eyes.

She stared back at me, and without knowing it, Iwasn't listening to the teacher. I stared at the girl. Never, have I seen eyes without fear in them. Did she always stare at people like that?

Ilater found out that her name was Sakura.

But, after minutes of watching her, I knew.

It seemed like an act. No one can possibly act this nice.

I smirked, while leaving and whispering so only Sakura could hear.

""Heh, you can't fool me."

I didn't turn my back around to see her reaction, but I could tell. She was shocked.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV;<span>

The classes went past like a flash. Sakura went to her lockers, seeing her friends.

Sakura smiled as she waved at them.

Yuko Takeshi was Sakura's close and best friend. She was Maho and Yusuke Takeshi's only daughter. Maho was Yukino's friend, but Sakura had heard that they did not get along in the start. Yuko shared hermother's face features, except for her hazel eyes which resembled her fathers. However, Yuko inherited 'craftiness' from somewhere. Maho blamed that on Yukino.

Kohane Shibahime was Tsubaba and Kazuma's daughter. Kohane was one of the most prettiest girl in the school, sharing her mother and father's 'fairy' looks, rivaling Sakura's. However, Kohane did not really care about her looks. She loved to sing, but never talked much. She wanted to save her voice for singing, thus doesn't talking unless relevant. Yukino wondered if Kohane was really Tsubaba's daughter, as Yukino imagined their daughter to be..much more lively.

"I heard there was a new student in your class," said Yuko. Yuko's eyes gazed at Sakura, looking for an answer. Sakura nodded, confirming the statement.

"Is he good-looking?" asked Kohane in a quiet voice. Sakura tilted her head and shook her head slowly.

"He's...very strange in a way..." muttered Sakura, thinking about Kaito. Sakura's two friends stayed quiet but smiled at each other.

"My senses are tingling~" winked Yuko. Kohane smiled and the three girls walked outside, heading home. Outside the gates, they met Kaito.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san!" smiled Sakura and walked up to him. Kaito did nothing but stare. Sakura frowned.

"What's wrong? You keep on looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked. Kaito smiled.

"You're amusing," he chuckled. Sakura noticed his brown eyes, and how warm they were when he smiled. Sakura blushed a deep red. Her friends noticed this, and quickly walked away. Kaito also noticed her blushing, and leaned towards Sakura.

"Falling for me already?" he said seductively, his lips near her ear. Sakura flinched and backed away. Kaito smirked and started walking, motioning Sakura to follow him. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Don't you have Council Work?" asked Kaito as the walked.<p>

"No, I finished them all..wait...How do you know that I'm in the council?"

"Ah, you seem like the sort of girl who's a 'goody-toe-shoes'..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura, her tone rising. Kaito smirked.

"Let's just say you always follow the rules, no freedom what-so-ever. Your parents must be the strict type, no?"

Sakura giggled. "I wouldn't say that..."

"Hrm, I guess I'll find out."

"Huh?"

Sakura stopped at a house. It was very large and Kaito was impressed. Maybe he'll go home and research more on the Arima Family. He never paid attention to family stuff, but this girl was interesting.

Kaito wondered if she had another side to her. Is she faking it? Did she have a violent side? Kaito chucked.

"You can go now..." Sakura said quietly. Kaito raised his brow.

"And here I thought, you would have more manners than anyone. Who'd send someone home after they generously walked you home...?" Kaito sighed, acting disappointed.

Sakura was beginning to fume. No guy has made her this angry.

"Ah, you're home Sakura!" cried a voice. Kaito glanced and saw a woman in her thirties with brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked every bit like a business person and Kaito found it odd that she was at home.

"Oh, mother..."

"And who's this?" smiled Yukino. Kaito smirked and bowed slightly.

"Kaito Kurosaki, friend."

_A friend? Why if mother wasn't hear I'd..._

Sakura was about to correct him, and say 'classmate' but then Kaito interrupted. "Pleased to meet you, Arima-san."

Sakura shook her head. Soichiro came out. "What's wrong, why aren't you coming in..."

Soichiro's eyes looked at Kaito, who was standing next to Sakura. Soichiro glared and looked at Yukino. "Yukino-san, who's this?"

"Sakura's friend~" smiled Yukino, slightly giggling. Sakura sighed and looked at Kaito.

"Thank you for walking me home," she smiled, this time fakely. Yukino gasped.

Soichiro raised his eyesbrows and figured to ask his wife later. Kaito smirked and bowed to Yukino and Soichiro. He then looked at Sakura and gave her a cocky look.

"See you tomorrow,** Sakura-chan**."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-who gave you permission to call me that?" Sakura said as she blushed.

Kaito smiled as he glanced at the protective dad. "Oi, come here." Sakura walked up to him, confused. Kaito leaned towards Sakura.

"You know, if you don't stop pretending, your gonna get caught... and it's game over." Kaito smirked, and pecked Sakura on the cheek.

Soichiro growled. "Hey, who do you think you are?"

Kaito smirked and watched the family in amusement. Especially Sakura whose hand was touching her cheek, her face red with embarrassment.

"Kaito Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So, how was it? LOL, I have no idea what I wrote but WHO CARES. xD


End file.
